powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Fire Morpher
The Lion Fire MorpherLion Fire Morpher packaging is the power-up bracelet used to assume the Ninja Steel Rangers' powered-up form, Lion Fire Mode. Usages *Lion Fire Red (Ninja Steel Episodes 15, 19, 22, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 1, 2, 6-8, 14, 16, 17, 19, 21, 22) *Lion Fire Gold (Super Ninja Steel Episode 12) *Lion Fire Yellow (Super Ninja Steel Episode 16) *Lion Fire Blue (Super Ninja Steel Episode 18) Chozetsu_AkaNinger.png|Lion Fire Red Chozetsu_StarNinger.png|Lion Fire Gold Chozetsu_KiNinger.png|Lion Fire Yellow Chozetsu_AoNinger.png|Lion Fire Blue History When Princess Viera, of the Lion Galaxy, arrived on the Galaxy Warriors stage, she was garbed in the Lion Fire Armor, to make up for her apparent weakness. After the Rangers gained Viera as an ally, she requested their help fixing her Lion Battleship. In order to both fix and empower it, the team decided to use the last of the Ninja Steel, to forge a Zord Star and change the Lion Ship into a Zord. The first attempt at this had the Ninja Nexus Prism throw out the forged Power Star at Viera's armor, before disappearing and appearing on Brody's wrist. Upon spinning the star, Viera's armor dawned itself on Brody. Using the armor he defeated Lord Drillion. Viera then returned to the Lion Galaxy in the newly made Lion Fire Zord, wearing the Lion Fire Armor, promising to return the stars for both after she made things right at home. Which she did weeks later, along with a magic book and Dragon Wand as gifts for Preston. However, the Power Star, along with most of the others forged by the Rangers, were retrieved by Galvanax, after being attracted by Victor and Monty's Mega Mag. It was then melted down and drank, along with the other stars, empowering Galvanax, until his defeat at the hands of the Rangers, at which time the Ninja Steel the champion had drank was destroyed. When the Rangers broke Odious's spell on the Ninja Nexus Prism, the Ninja Super Steel she was attempting to forge, was thrown as the Power, Element, and Lion Fire Stars. Thus, enabling the Rangers to continue to use the armor in battle, now strengthened by the stronger metal used in its composition. Transformation The Ninja Ranger's power-up is done simply by spinning the Lion Fire Power Star on the morpher which summons the kanji for and generates blazing-hot flames that forms into golden-and-red armor parts for all parts of the Ninja Ranger's suit while the Lion Fire Power Star is spinning furiously, and the Ninja Star Blade returns to its storage slot. This allows the Lion Fire Ranger to battle against advanced contestants bare-handedly armed with extreme defence, offence and speed capabilities that far surpasses that of all six Ninja Rangers combined. This device also allows the Lion Fire Ranger to fire off powerful blazing shots at the advanced contestants by spinning the Lion Fire Power Star repeatedly. Unnamed weapon This unnamed combination is the combined form of the Ninja Star Blade and the Lion Fire Power Star. Activated as a finishing move by detaching the bracelet from the left wrist and re-attaching it onto the Ninja Star Blade, the original kanji now has the words added onto the blade that covers over the three function buttons. Spinning the Lion Fire Power Star that is now on the Ninja Star Blade activates the finisher for this combined weapon with the blade tripled in length and ten-fold in power to perform a powerful downward slash, splitting the enemy contestants in half. This weapon is also part of the Lion Fire Megazord's own finisher in battles against gigantified contestants. Finishers *The Lion Fire Armour grants three primary finishers to its users; **'Lion Fire Flame Strike-'''Brody's personal finishing attack where he would engulf his Ninja Star Blade in fire, making it grow to several meters long. He would then going it around the place before raising it high into the air and bringing it downwards, cleaving right through the middle of the enemy and killing them. Preston also used a version of this attack alongside Levi in Superstar Mode in the episode "Magic Misfire" in an attempt to destroy General Tynamon. There are also a few variations of this attack. ***'Lion Fire Whiplash Strike'''-A combination of the Lion Fire Flame Strike and the Ninja Blaster Whiplash attack. Brody would engulf his Blade in fire and raise it into the air with the other Ranger powering thier sidearm up to Whiplash mode, firing the tongue up into the air. They would then bring down the blade and energy tongue, ripping through the middle of the monster and obliterating them. This was only performed alongside Calvin to destroy Wolvermean in the episode "Attack of the Galactic Ninjas." ***'Lion Fire Heatwave'-Brody would power up his sword with fire as Sarah and Calvin activate thier Steel Slash finishers. The latter two would charge forward as Brody begins lowering his blade, energy slashing through the monster as Brody cleaves through them with the flaming blade. This wasmonly performed in the episode "The Poisy Show" to destroy Snow Fright. ***An unnamed variation of the Lion Fire Flame Strike exists where Brody, Calvin, and Sarah all perform an attack similar to the Lion Fire Heatwave although Brody skates forth and cleaves through the Emmy horizontally instead of vertically as shown when they destroyed Deceptron in the episode "Moment of Truth." **'Double Flame Strke'-Levi's personal finisher whilst wearing this armour. He would obtain a Star Blade from one of the other Rangers before locking in the Lion Fire Armor Star. His two weapons would then be engulfed in flames so he would slash the monster with his Rockstorm Guitar, unleash an energy wave from the Star Blade and then cut them through the middle with his Rockstorm Guitar, obliterating them. This was only used in the episode "Fan Frenzy" to destroy Dreadwolf. ***'Lion Fire Frenzy'-Only performed by Sarah against Brax in the episode "Prepare to Fail" although this was admittely only the Power Star. She would attach the Lion Fire Armour Star to the holder and spin it, charging the Superstar Blade up with pink energy before unleashing a flurry of energy slashes upon the monster with a single downward slash taking them down. This would then open them up to the true finisher. Notes *Counting Hayley’s use of the Lion Fire Armour in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2018 Annual, Sarah is the only Ninja Steel Ranger, out of the main 6, who has not used the Lion Fire Armor. Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Steel **''to be added'' See Also Category:Morpher Category:Battlizers Category:Battlizer Morphers